mcpvpminecraftpvpfandomcom-20200213-history
Capture The Flag
Capture the Flag (often refered to as CTF) is a team based gamemode, with the objective of stealing your opponents flag and succesfully capturing it at your base.Matches are played with two teams, red and blue, and there are currently 12 classes to choose from and over 30 maps. Although pvp is a large part of this gamemode, you also have to use teamwork and startegy to be succesful. Combat PvP is a major part of capture the flag. Fighting in CTF is similar to normal combat, with a few important exceptions. First off is steak. Most CTF classes have come with steak, which can me consumed instantly to heal four hearts of health, similar to soup in other MCPvP gamemodes. Dying in CTF will make you respawn in a pre-determined spot for your team. The other team has their own spawn, and steping in the opponents spawn will kill you instantly. After spawning, you have a few seconds of invincibility. Make sure you know what class you are fighting, becasue many have special abilities that will help them kill you. Capturing the Flag In order to win, you must capture the flag. The flag is a peice of wool that is the same color as the team defending it, located somewhere on the enemies territory. Picking up the flag is simple. Just stand near it for .5 seconds (1.5 seconds when using the ninja class) and it will go into your inventory. Once you have the flag, you have to take it back to your own flag and capture (sometimes shortened to cap). You have to be careful though, becasue if you are killed by a member of the other team, you will drop the flag and it will be returned to their basse. Also, carrying the flag will give you poison if you are not using the soldier class. Once you get to your flag, simply stand next to it and you will capture, unless the other team has your flag as well. In that case, you have to wait for you team to recover the flag to cap. You can tell if the other team has your flag becasue it will say in the chat, and the piece of wool on your flag post will be white. Most maps require three captures to win, but some need two or five. Defending the Flag Although capturing is important, you can't cap unless your flag is safe. This is were defending comes in. Defending your own flag is an important part of CTF, even if it may not seem as glorious as capping. The goal of defending is to not let the opponent steal your flag. This is usually done in the flag room, or the area where the flag is located. You must kill any opponents who come hoping to cap, sending them all the way back to their spawn. Recovering the Flag Sometimes, people will get past your defense and steal your flag. When this happens, you must recover it before they can capture. To recover you must first kill the flag carrier, and then pick up the flag where they drop it. This may seem simple, but experienced cappers have many tricks that make it extremely difficult. Each class has a compass, which points at either your flag or the enemies. This can be extremely useful when tracking down the person with the flag. The Classes There are currently 12 classes in capture the flag. Each one has it's own uniqe traits that are useful for a variety of perposes. Four of the classes (Archer, Heavy, Medic, and Soldier) are free for all to use, while the rest can be bought for $3.50. Classes and more detail can be found here. Archer: Armor and equipment: *Full chain armor *Stone sword *4 steak *Bow *2 stacks of 64 arrows *Compass If you shoot someone from over 20 blocks as archer, it counts as a headshot and they are insta-killed. Despite the name, hitting someone in the head does not effect whether or not it is a headshot. Assassin: Armor and equipment *Gold boots *Iron sword *3 Sugar (speed) *2 redstone (strength) Right clicking the sugar will give a short speed boost, while right clicking the redstone wil allow it to insta-kill any class for about 3 seconds. You are vanurable in this time, so be careful. Chemist: ''' Armor and equipment *Leather Helmet *Gold Chestplate *Gold Leggings *Leather Boots *20 instant damage potions *10 poison potions *3 slowness potions *3 fire resistance potions *10 health potions *5 regeneration potions *3 combined speed and strength potions *compass As chemist,archers deal triple the normal amount of damage with the bow. '''Dwarf: Armor and equipment: *Chain helmet *Diamond chestplate *Diamond leggings *Chain boots *Diamond sword *3 steak *compass Dwarf has passive slowness 2, and only 1 bar of hunger (meaning it can't sprint). Crouching raises your xp bar, and gaining levels adds enchantments to your sword. Blocking greatly reduces damage at the cost of xp. Engineer: Armour and equipment: *Iron helment *Leather chestplate *Leahter leggins *Iron boots *Diamond pickaxe *6 steak *Wooden sword *Nether portal (teleport) *Dispenser (turret) *Cake (regenerator) *64 arrows *compass Place two teleports and use them to teleport instantly with a short cooldown. Placing the turret and filling it with arrow will make it automaticly shoot at the enemy team. Use your wooden sword to manaly control the turret. Place the regenerator, and eat the cake for full heath and inventory. Heavy: Armor and equipment: *Full diamond armor *Diamond sword *3 steak *Compass Heavy is the default class that everyone starts out using. Mage: Armor and equipment: *Protection 2 leather tunic *Fire protection 1 leather pants *Feather falling 1 leather boots *Diamond hoe (damage spell) *Wood hoe (flame spell) *Stone hoe (lightning spell) *Iron hoe (freeze spell) *Gold hoe (heal spell) *Compass All armor is dyed purple. Damage spell just does damage, flame spell sets people on fire, lightning spell does some damage and knocks people back, freeze spell traps people in ice, heal spell gives you regeneration 4, Medic: Armor and equipment: *Full gold armor *Gold sword (healing sword) *6 steak *10 cobwebs *compass Medics have passive regeneration and water breathing (which makes htem immune to fire). Hitting teammates with the healing sword will return their health and full inventory. cobwebs despawn after a few seconds. Necro: Armor and equipment: *Iron helmet *Gold chestplate *Iron leggings *Iron boots *Diamond pickaxe *6 steak *Gold sword (mob healing sword) *Compass *Spawner *Zombie egg Place the spawner to spawn zombies which will attack the enemy. As they get kills you will unlock more mobs. Hit your mobs with the mob healing sword to heal them. Ninja: Armor and equipment: *No armor *Gold sword (sharp 6) *10 enderpearls *10 eggs (flash bombs) *64 redstone (invisibility) *Compass Ninja has passive speed 2. Enderpearls only do 2 hearts of damage. Flash bombs give opponents nausea and slowness. Redstone gives ninja invisibility, but runs out when in use. Pyro: Armor and equipment: *Full leather armor *Diamond axe (insta-kill axe) *5 steak *Flint and steel *Bow *Compass *20 arrows (not in hotbar) Pyro does not take fire damage. Pyro can insta-kill people who are on fire with the axe. When the bow is fully drawn, it will shoot explosive arrows that light people on fire. Soldier: Armor and equipment: *Full iron armor *Iron sword (wall climbing sword) *4 steak *Compass Soldier can jump up much higher than normal by right clicking on a block with the wall climbing sword. Soldier does not take flag poison. Chat The chat is an extremely useful part of the game. The chat is arranged (in order from top to bottom): *Useful tip *Your teams color: How many captures your team has made: Flag -> the flag is; either "home" or in "playernames" inventory (use compass to find "playername" to recover). *Other teams color: How many caprutes there team has made: Flag ->{Where the flag is *Kills: (How many players you have killed): Deaths: (How many times you have respawned) *Blue or red line (Your teams color). *Global chat. Other notes: *By default, messages you send in chat will only be seen by your team. type "/a" before a message for everyone to see it. "/m" is a player calling for a medic "Medic!". "/t" is a player saying "Thanks!". Please don't spam these uselessly, you could get silenced or kicked by a mod. *Colored player-names: Green = VIP, Blue = MVP, Gold = PRO, Purple = Mod (Has perms for kicking and silencing), Purple italic = Mod+ (Inherits Mod with banning), and Red = Admin. Buy the VIP, MVP, PRO here. If you press tab during a game, peoples names will be colored according to the team they are on. *If you look at a name before /a broadcast, it will be surrounded with "<>" colored depending on the teamthey are on. *See the main page for other commands.